


Путь в царство его лежит через горы

by Chif, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсуруга Рен и Могами Кьёко снова играют вместе и, судя по всему, это может стать проблемой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь в царство его лежит через горы

**Название:** **Путь в царство его лежит через горы**  
**Задание:** мифологемы — Бог  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Размер:** миди, ~7 300 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Тсуруга Рен/Могами Кьёко, Яширо Юкихито, Котонами Канаэ, ОМП, ОМЖ и прочие  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** юмор, ангст  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:**  
**Краткое содержание:** Тсуруга Рен и Могами Кьёко снова играют вместе и, судя по всему, это может стать проблемой  
**Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.

— Разве не будет проблемой то, что вы играете вместе? — Канаэ изучила первую страничку сценария со списком главных героев и удивленно приподняла бровь.

— Мы профессионалы, — ответила ей Кьёко и замолчала.

И это молчание означало только одно.

Конечно же, будет.

Канаэ не знала подробностей, но Кьёко начинало потряхивать при одном только упоминании об их предстоящей совместной встрече с режиссёром. Потому что когда они виделись в последний раз, Тсуруга-сан рассказал ей что-то о своём прошлом, а она залепила ему пощёчину и сбежала.

И это было месяц назад.

И почти каждую ночь этого месяца Кьёко, как полная дура, разговаривала с новой куклой, но так и не решилась поговорить с оригиналом.

Потому что идиотка.

Потому что считала, что теперь он точно её ненавидит.

Потому что он, видите ли, рассказал ей свою самую страшную тайну, а она… она…

— В таком случае хватит подвывать, — вздохнула Канаэ. — Этого нет в сценарии.

— Что мне делать?

— Веди себя как обычно. Рухни ему под ноги при всех, и у него не останется выбора, кроме как выслушать. Это же твой главный стратегический манёвр.

— Ага, — всхлипнула Кьёко. — Выслушать. Скорее перешагнёт и пойдёт дальше.

Канаэ закатила глаза, не проникнувшись драматизмом ситуации. По её мнению, Тсуруга-сан в последние недели сам выглядел так плохо, что вполне мог рухнуть с извинениями в ноги Кьёко лично. Всей своей звёздной персоной.

Конечно, озвучивать эту мысль она не стала, во избежание повторения стенаний.

— Разговаривать вам всё равно придётся, — разумно сказала она вместо этого. — И даже не только разговаривать, если вспомнить двести пятьдесят восьмую страницу сценария.

Кьёко вздохнула.

Но не забилась в угол в порыве отчаяния, а это уже прогресс.

— Поговори с ним до начала, — мягко посоветовала Канаэ. — Возможно, он держался от тебя подальше, потому что тоже думает, что ты его теперь ненавидишь.

На лице у Кьёко большими буквами было написано полное отрицание существования такой вероятности.

И, по мнению Канаэ, это начинало нехило раздражать.

***

— Надеюсь, вам понравились ваши персонажи, потому что я хочу, чтобы вы вышли за грани ваших привычных ролей.

Режиссёр просто лучился энтузиазмом и, кажется, совсем не замечал того, что прекрасно видел Юкихито. Две его, режиссёра, главные звезды сидели рядышком, кидали друг на друга трагические взгляды, наполненные неподдельной тоской, и совершенно его не слушали.

Юкихито вообще был не уверен, что Рен читал сценарий, потому что своё горячее согласие на работу он выразил сразу же, как увидел имя Кьёко-чан.

— Я хочу, чтобы каждую минуту, даже в самом начале фильма, когда вас ещё будут воспринимать просто как весёлого брата и застенчивую сестру, вы не забывали, что это на самом деле не так. Вы что-то настолько большее, что это непонятно обычным людям.

Юкихито увидел, как занятно изменилось лицо Рена, и только силой собственного профессионализма сдержал рвавшийся наружу смех.

К чести Рена, он быстро пришёл в себя.

— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, — широко улыбнулся он и повернулся к Кьёко-чан. — Да, Могами-сан?

По щекам Кьёко-чан тут же поползла предательская краснота. Она кивнула и перевела взгляд с Рена на режиссёра, смотря словно бы не на него, а сквозь.

— Да! — обрадовался тот. — Это именно то, что мне нужно!

Юкихито понятия не имел, как намекнуть ему, что они ещё даже не начинали играть.

Впрочем, об этом ему лучше было и вовсе не знать.

Режиссёр пространно поведал о своём видении всех персонажей, пару раз уточнил место и время съемок, пообещал, что он с них живых не слезет, пока они не снимут шедевр, и только потом разрешил всем разойтись по домам. Читать сценарии.

Рена и Кьёко-чан он, впрочем, задержал.

— Яширо-сан, мне неловко об этом просить, но то, что я собираюсь сказать, предназначено только для моих главных актёров.

Юкихито кивнул и поднялся.

— Я прекрасно понимаю и подожду в холле. Рен?

— Я помню.

Юкихито было до смерти интересно узнать, в чём же заключается главная интрига фильма, но он прекрасно осознавал, что увидит её вместе со всей Японией в день премьеры.

Поэтому он устроился в кресле холла, надел перчатки и, поблагодарив богов за изобретение стилуса к сенсорным смартфонам, погрузился в дебри интернета.

Рен и Кьёко-чан спустились почти через час. И, раз взглянув на них, Юкихито сразу же понял, что давящая тоска исчезла. Кьёко-чан вся светилась от радости, и даже Рен с трудом удерживал на лице маску вежливой безучастности к происходящему.

— Яширо-сан! Простите, что вам пришлось ждать так долго! — Кьёко-чан наградила его очень энергичным поклоном и широкой улыбкой. — Мне пора, до встречи на съёмках!

А потом она повернулась к улыбающемуся Рену, снова покраснела как рак, кивнула и сбежала, прежде чем Юкихито успел спросить, не должны ли они её подвезти.

Они с Реном дошли до гаража, сели в машину, и только потом Юкихито решил, что проявил уже достаточно терпения, которое должно быть вознаграждено.

— И что вы? Помирились? Поцеловались? Назначили дату свадьбы?

Ну, с последним Юкихито, конечно, переборщил. Зная неспешность этой парочки, дату их свадьбы назначит лично президент компании, когда окончательно устанет ждать.

— Она попросила прощение за пощечину, я сказал, что эта реакция была совершенно понятна и ожидаема.

Рен замолчал.

Юкихито приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения.

Потому что серьёзно.

Даже эти идиоты не могли закончить свой разговор на такой ноте. Это же противоречит всем правилам кинематографа.

— И-и-и? — протянул он.

— Это всё, — соизволил сообщить Рен.

— Серьёзно?

— Она меня не ненавидит, и этот месяц она думала, как извиниться за свою реакцию, а не планировала план мести или убийства, мне этого достаточно.

— Ты такой идиот, — Юкихито вздохнул. — Как вообще так можно?

Рен хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

— Президент утверждает, что это дар.

***

— С кем это болтает Рин? — Сакура нахмурила лоб и прищурилась. Она плохо видела, но не носила очки, потому что тогда перестала бы казаться такой глупенькой милашкой. А она достаточно умна, чтобы этого не допустить.

— Где? Где? — Юки навалилась сзади, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

— Да вон же, слепая ты курица. Как её можно не видеть?

У Рин выбеленные волосы, кончики которых она вчера покрасила в кроваво-красный цвет, её сложно не заметить даже среди толпы спешащих на лекции студентов.

— О-о-о, — выдохнула Юки. — Какой красавчик! Неудивительно, что она отшила Хиро.

— Кто это кого отшил, — возмущённо взвился Хиро и тоже подошёл, навалившись на Сакуру с другой стороны. — И в каком месте он красавчик?

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — фыркнула Юки. — Высокий, статный такой, прямо мужчина мечты.

— На рожу его взглянуть сначала не хочешь? — к разговору присоединился Тамаки, пихнув при этом Юки в сторону. Та пнула его в ответ, и Сакура закатила глаза, предчувствуя скандал.

— Что вы как дети малые!

Юки и Тамаки одновременно открыли рты, чтобы возмутиться и опровергнуть, но тут Хиро прищурился и сказал:

— Не нравится мне этот парень.

Все повернулись к нему.

— Ревнуешь что ли?

— Разуйте глаза, дебилы. Он держит её за локоть и не даёт уйти. Надо узнать, в чём дело.

Хиро вышел из аудитории, и Сакура снова взглянула в окно.

Парень протянул к Рин руку, намотал прядку волос на пальцы и потянул на себя. И в этом не чувствовалось ни капли нежности.

— Твою мать, — сквозь зубы буркнул Тамаки. — Пойду помогу, а вы сидите тут и не лезьте.

— Разбежался!

Юки дёрнула замешкавшуюся Сакуру за руку и потащила за собой.

— СНЯТО! И скажите кто-нибудь о том, что мы закончили, Тсуруге и Могами, а то он как-то слишком увлекся и сейчас её и правда кто-нибудь бросится героически спасать.

Режиссёр потёр руки и довольно улыбнулся.

Ему, конечно, говорили, что Тсуруга Рен неподражаемый актёр, но сейчас он видел всё собственными глазами и не мог спорить — парень был хорош; но рядом с Могами Кьёко он и вовсе сиял. Их общий талант, их общая игра — совместная игра на равных — говорила о них так много, и режиссёр намеревался вытянуть все эти тайны наружу.

***

— Тсуруга-сан, мой парик не то чтобы приклеен, — Кьёко-чан широко улыбнулась, и Юкихито подавил смешок.

Потому что Рен выглядел чрезвычайно занятно с вытянутым лицом.

— Повезло, что не слетел, — продолжила Кьёко-чан.

— В следующий раз обещаю быть нежнее, — обречённо сообщил Рен.

— Да, — кивнула Кьёко-чан, — постарайся быть со мной нежнее.

Рен медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул.

Юкихито мог только догадываться, чего ему стоили все эти фразочки и большие глаза в исполнении любимой девушки, и искренне сочувствовать.

— ТАК, ГОТОВНОСТЬ НОМЕР ОДИН, — зычно привлёк к себе общее внимание режиссёр. — Массовка делает, что делали, смертнички стараются не запороть мне дубль ещё раз.

— Простите, режиссёр, — актёры поклонились почти синхронно.

— Просто реально страшно было, — добавила одна из девушек.

— НАЧАЛИ, — проорал режиссёр.

Юки и Сакура подбежали к Рин в окружении парней последними. Хиро к этому моменту уже выглядел так, словно готов был драться до смерти.

Но парень, сжимавший плечо Рин, широко улыбался.

— Серьёзно, мужик, — сказал Тамаки, — просто отпусти девочку, и мы спокойно разойдёмся в стороны.

— Вам лучше просто уйти, — Рин качнула головой. Она была бледнее обычного, почти сливаясь цветом кожи со своими волосами.

— Не бойся, — сказал ей Хиро, — мы тебя не бросим.

Парень прищурился, и Сакура сглотнула, чувствуя, как подкосились коленки. Но потом он просто от души рассмеялся.

— Приятно знать, что моя сестрёнка под защитой, — он с улыбкой притянул Рин ближе.

Все молча вытаращили на него глаза, потому что ни разу за последний год Рин не упомянула, что у неё есть брат.

Если подумать, поняла Сакура, она вообще ни разу не говорила о своей семье.

— Ты её брат? — недоверчиво уточнил Хиро.

Парень улыбнулся ещё шире и протянул ему свободную руку:

— Меня зовут Шин.

— Шин и Рин? — Тамаки склонил голову набок, но пожал ему руку вслед за Хиро.

— У наших родителей было плохо с фантазией. Рин родилась в самый холодный день года, а рождением сына отец просто очень гордился. Прошу прощения, если вам показалось, что я желаю сестре зла или опасен для неё. Просто маму инфаркт хватит, когда она увидит её волосы.

Шин говорил о Рин ласково, с едва скрытой насмешкой, и Сакура почувствовала, как напряжение уходит само по себе.

— Это ты прости, — вздохнул Хиро. — Я, правда, был готов врезать тебе по морде.

— Вполне понятное желание, — хохотнул Шин. — Я тоже на всё готов, чтобы её защитить.

— Рин нам никогда не рассказывала о том, что у неё есть брат, — с придыханием заметила Юки. — Наверное, потому что ты такой красавчик.

Шин рассмеялся.

— Скорее потому, что её напрягает моя опека. Сестрёнка считает, что я весьма надоедлив.

— Да не может этого быть. Я вот была бы только рада твоему вниманию, — соблазнительно выдохнула Юки. 

Тамаки и Хиро одинаково закатили глаза, а Сакура впервые взглянула на Рин. И поняла, что та стала ещё бледнее. Ревнует к брату, что ли? Серьёзно?

— Ты приехал, чтобы забрать Рин на каникулы? — предположила она.

— Угадала, — кивнул Шин. — Отец не простил бы мне, если бы его дочка добиралась домой одна.

— А когда вы уезжаете? Просто мы собирались отметить окончание года, и Рин обязана присутствовать, — Юки едва не подпрыгнула. — Ты тоже можешь прийти.

— Наш поезд сегодня, но у меня есть идея получше, — улыбнулся Шин. — Вы можете погостить у нас в отеле и отметить там.

— У вас есть отель? — ахнула Сакура. — Рин не говорила!

— Сестрёнка всегда была скрытной.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, брат, — холодно сказала Рин. — Родители будут против, если мы притащим с собой толпу.

— Родители на Гавайях, — махнул рукой Шин, — а я хочу познакомиться с друзьями сестры. Ты же и мне ничего о них не рассказывала.

— Если родители в отпуске, то отель закрыт, брат, — всё тем же тоном напомнила Рин.

— Мы сможем и сами позаботиться о четырёх постояльцах, — улыбнулся Шин, а потом взглянул на них. — Можете не переживать, мы сделаем всё, чтобы вы остались довольны.

Все рассмеялись.

— Так вы согласны?

— Отель нахаляву? Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — Тамаки энергично закивал. — Я готов ехать даже без вещей.

— Думаю, собраться всё-таки стоит, — улыбнулся Шин. — Рин пришлёт вам адрес. Мы будем с нетерпением ждать вашего приезда.

Шин надавил сестре на плечо, заставляя церемониально поклониться вместе с ним.

— СНЯТО!

***

— Ты уверен? — Юкихито нахмурился.

Ему вообще не импонировала идея оставить своих подопечных в одиночестве без должного присмотра. С каких пор к подопечным причислялась и Кьёко-чан, объяснить он не мог.

— Нет, — Рен качнул головой. — Но режиссёр попросил нас с Могами-сан приехать на натурные съемки на три дня раньше. Он хочет снять сначала конец, чтобы никто не подсмотрел и не рассказал раньше времени главную интригу.

— А операторов и гримёров после съёмки никто больше не найдёт, да?

— Судя по их пришибленному виду, он пообещал сделать с ними что-то очень страшное, — честно сообщил Рен.

Юкихито приподнял бровь и шутливо спросил:

— Ты вообще знаешь, как зовут человека, с которым поедешь в горы на три дня?

Рен хмыкнул.

— Он предпочитает, чтобы его звали просто режиссёр.

Юкихито открыл рот, чтобы съязвить (тлетворное влияние самого Рена, не иначе), но тут по лестнице с грохотом съехал чемодан.

— Могла бы попросить помочь, — вздохнул Рен.

Кьёко-чан, почти скатившаяся вслед за чемоданом, виновато улыбнулась, но твёрдо покачала головой.

— Ну уж нет, я прекрасно помню, какие сложные у нас с тобой взаимоотношения с чемоданами. Это моя ответственность и я должна нести её сама.

На вкус Юкихито это походило на цитату. И, судя по лицу Рена, источник мудрого изречения не нуждался в дополнительных представлениях.

— Если бы у тебя всё ещё был тот блокнотик, я бы поставил тебе минус десять баллов, — постращал её Рен.

Кьёко-чан уставилась на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом от души предложила:

— Хочешь, сбегаю за ним? Президент разрешил мне оставить и блокнотик, и печати.

— А форму тоже разрешил? — уточнил Рен.

И Кьёко-чан — святая простота — доверчиво кивнула.

Юкихито на мгновение ощутил себе матерью, отправляющей любимую дочку в тёмный лес в компании волка.

— Так, — сказал он, — я требую, чтобы вы звонили мне каждые два часа.

***

— СНЯТО!

Хлопушка щёлкнула перед главной камерой, и режиссёр открыл было рот, чтобы похвалить актёров, но Могами не встала.

Тсуруга опустился на колени рядом с ней, бесцеремонно схватил за предплечье, подтащив к себе ближе.

— Я люблю тебя, — почти ласково сказал он.

Режиссёр хмыкнул, оглянувшись. Это заявление сплотило съёмочную группу намного лучше корпоративных тренингов. Тогда-то они все просто ржали и отказывались участвовать, а сейчас дружно вытаращили глаза и уставились на актёров.

Могами не подняла на него взгляда, и, по мнению режиссёра, в воздухе отчётливо запахло трагедией.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Тсуруга. — Из всех смертных людей на этой земле важна только ты.

Плечи Могами задрожали, словно она едва сдерживала рыдания, но она не произнесла ни слова.

— Рин, — нежно позвал её Шин, — забудь о них, важна только ты.

— Ой, — выдохнула девчонка с хлопушкой, — они всё ещё?

Режиссёр шикнул на неё, без слов приказывая замолчать.

— Лучше бы ты убил меня, — отстранённо сказала Рин. — Я предала тебя, накажи меня смертью.

Шин заставил её посмотреть себе в глаза, схватив пальцами за подбородок. Это движение никак не вязалось с его взглядом, полным любви.

— Верою твоей я жив.

Рин уткнулась лбом ему в грудь, вцепилась белыми пальцами в чёрную ткань юкаты и заплакала как ребёнок.

Шин провёл ладонью по её волосам и спине, поцеловал в висок. И взглянул прямо в камеру.

Оператор отшатнулся, и режиссёр мог его понять. Этот взгляд пробирал до костей.

— Клянусь всеми богами, — выдавил он. — Я выплачу премию в тройном размере из своего кармана тем, кто это снял.

Хлопушка щёлкнула ещё раз.

Тсуруга обнял Могами ещё крепче и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Что-то совершенно не предназначенное для чужих ушей.

***

— ГДЕ МОИ СМЕРТНИЧКИ? — зычно позвал режиссёр.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что наши имена он просто решил не учить, — пожаловалась актриса, играющая Сакуру.

— Да ладно тебе, мы же так, живые декорации. Я тут слышал, как он обратился к Тсуруге-сану фразой «Эй ты, хватай девчонку и дуй на площадку», вот кому должно быть обидно, — рассмеялся парень, играющий Тамаки.

Юкихито было немного стыдно в этом признаваться, но он их имен тоже пока ещё не знал. Вместо того чтобы использовать уже дебютировавших актёров, режиссёр удивил всех, попросив президента посмотреть на ребят, занимавшихся на курсах в LME, но и там не стал проводить прослушивание, а просто ткнул пальцем в четверых ребят (ооочень неаккуратное предложение. Могу переформулировать, только полностью перекроив. «попросив президента посмотреть» - плохо, и два раза «ребят» - плохо. Как-нибудь измени?). Никто не понял причин этого поступка, но ему словно было всё равно, кто будет играть друзей героини. Единственным его требованием было наличие Рена и Кьёко-чан в главных ролях.

— Рад, что вы все доехали и смогли к нам присоединиться. Сейчас Могами перестанет реветь, и мы продолжим.

— Р-реветь? — повторил Юкихито.

Режиссёр посмотрел на него и очень самодовольно кивнул:

— Да, снимали сцену, и девчонка прямо зажгла. Тсуруга тоже молодец, он её сейчас успокаивает, можешь пойти к ним в сад, Яширо-сан.

Юкихито кивнул и пошёл в указанном направлении, оставив у себя за спиной недоумевающих актёров. Он вышел из отеля, оказавшись в ухоженном саду, и почти сразу увидел Рена и Кьёко-чан, сидящих в своих традиционных костюмах прямо на земле.

Выглядели они оба так себе.

— Всё в порядке?

— Юкихито-сан, — Рен кивнул, словно только что заметил его присутствие. — Могами-сан немного перестаралась, но всё уже хорошо. Правда, Могами-сан?

Кьёко-чан подняла на него опухшее от слёз лицо и улыбнулась.

— На самом деле, во всём виноват Тсуруга-сан, — пожаловалась она. — Если бы он не сказал эту вещь, всё было бы нормально!

— Президент переведёт тебя обратно, если узнает, что у тебя всё ещё такая реакция на эту вещь, — фыркнул Рен.

Кьёко-чан шмыгнула носом и полезла в стоящую рядом с ней коробку за ещё одним бумажным платочком.

— Не переведёт, — закатила глаза она. — Он сам решил, что я готова, и ни за что не признается, что был не прав.

— Вот уж точно, — согласился Рен.

— И потом, — продолжила Кьёко-чан, — это были не мои чувства, а Рин. Ей было очень… больно.

— Я знаю, — Рен улыбнулся и протянул ей руку. — Встаём?

Кьёко-чан взглянула на него, поджав губы, словно раздумывала, как должна себя повести, но потом кивнула и позволила помочь себе встать.

А Юкихито вздохнул про себя и решил, что точно не доживёт до премьеры этого фильма.

***

— Я думала, мне будет страшно играть с Кьёко-сан, но и от Тсуруги-сана мурашки по коже, — пожаловалась Юкихито девушка, чьё имя он теперь знал.

Её звали Сакура, точно так же, как и её героиню.

Впрочем, оказалось, что остальных ребят звали Юки, Хиро и Тамаки и в реальной жизни. Точнее будет сказать, что режиссёр просто решил не придумывать им новые имена.

— Такое я слышал нечасто, — улыбнулся Юкихито. — Обычно всем нравится работать с Реном.

— Я не имела в виду, что мне не нравится с ним работать, — запротестовала Сакура. — Просто я видела дорамы, в которых играла Кьёко-сан, и подсознательно готовилась к безграничному ужасу на съёмочной площадке. Ну, вы понимаете?

Юкихито понимал.

Люди, которые не были знакомы с Кьёко-чан в жизни и никогда не видели цирковой номер «извинения перед Тсуругой Реном с битьём головой об пол» в её исполнении, нередко считали её воплощением зла. Просто ждали от неё такого же поведения, как у персонажей, которых она успела сыграть.

— Кьёко-чан оказалась слишком милой девушкой?

— Ну да, — Сакура тяжело вздохнула. — А Тсуруга-сан реально пугает. Он играет такого хорошего парня, заботливого старшего брата, но я словно чувствую, что в глубине его души таятся демоны. Так же как и под холодом Рин скрывается грусть. Неужели именно этого и хотел от них режиссёр? Я просто не понимаю, что он хочет этим сказать.

— Я тоже не в курсе, — Юкихито поджал губы и вздохнул.

Он тоже не совсем понимал исходный замысел, но Рен казался достаточно заинтересованным в этом фильме и в этой роли, чтобы пламя его любопытства не затухало.

— Режиссёр просто хочет обвести нас всех вокруг пальца, — Сакура надулась и скрестила руки на груди.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — согласился Юкихито.

— Мы поговорили с ребятами, — продолжила она, — и решили, что Рин и Шин либо влюблены, либо никакие не брат и сестра, и он просто украл её.

— Возможно, — Юкихито пожал плечами.

— Но я не могу понять одного, — Сакура совсем погрустнела, — зачем режиссёру нужны все эти тайны?

— Думаю, — сказал Юкихито, — режиссёр хочет, чтобы вы реагировали на события искренне.

— Другими словами, не верит, что мы сможем эту реакцию сыграть. Взял бы тогда профи.

Юкихито положил ладонь расстроенной девушке на плечо и тепло улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что его удовлетворила бы сыгранная реакция даже у профи. Он полный псих, Сакура-сан, вы разве не обратили на это внимание?

Глаза Сакуры округлились, и она уставилась на него, словно не сразу расслышала слова. А потом её губы задрожали, и она звонко рассмеялась, так что все обернулись на этот смех.

Юкихито поймал задумчивый взгляд Рена и понял, что тот намеревается мстить за все годы тонких и толстых намёков об их отношениях с Кьёко-чан.

Но почему-то это совершенно его не волновало.

***

— Нифиговый у вас отель! — в голосе Тамаки слышалось искреннее восхищение. — Как будто в историческую дораму попал.

Его спутники тоже были в неподдельном восторге.

— Почему вы пришли пешком? — глухо спросила Рин.

— А, — Юки махнула рукой и закатила глаза. — Корыто Хиро-куна сломалось на подходе. Мы ему говорили, что горы эта древность не переживёт. Пытались до тебя дозвониться, но не смогли.

— Всё нормально с моей машиной, — надулся Хиро. — Просто она немного устала.

— И мы два часа тащились по горной тропе, потому что потом ты решил немного срезать, — мрачно напомнила Юки.

— Пару раз даже думали, что заблудимся, потому что на середине пути пропадала связь, — улыбнулась Сакура, желая сгладить намечающийся скандал. У неё и так порядком разболелась голова от их воплей. — Рин, ты чего так разволновалась? Мы же дошли.

Рин отвела взгляд.

— Всё в порядке.

— Проходите в дом, — улыбнулся Шин. — Рин покажет вам комнаты, и вы сможете принять душ. Ужин будет готов через полчаса.

— Круто! — воодушевился Тамаки. — М… вот только мы оставили почти весь алкоголь в машине.

— Я за ним съезжу, — предложил Шин и протянул к Хиро ладонь. — Только мне понадобятся ключи.

Хиро пошарил по карманам и отдал их, не заметив обречённый взгляд Рин.

— СНЯТО! Хорошо, очень убедительно, да?

Режиссёр пору раз похлопал в ладоши. 

А ребята почти сразу же после хлопушки рухнули там, где стояли.

— Конечно, убедительно, — проворчал Тамаки. — Мы же реально час шли по хренову лесу.

— Какие-то жалобы? — вкрадчиво спросил режиссёр, нависнув над ним.

— Н-нет, — Тамаки сглотнул.

— Вот и ладненько. Сейчас отдыхайте. Дальше по плану у нас только ночные съёмки, так что можете вернуться в отель.

— На машине? — робко уточнила Юки.

И режиссёр расхохотался.

— На машине. Только возьмите с собой Тсуругу и Могами и проследите, чтобы их менеджер проследил, чтобы они разошлись по номерам и поспали.

Юкихито не стал даже спорить. Он не сомневался, что помощь в этом задании ему ой как пригодится.

***

— Кьёко-сан, — Юки довольно долго кидала назад взгляды, прежде чем решилась обратиться к ней, — а почему у вас нет менеджера?

Кьёко-чан смутилась и посмотрела на Юкихито.

— Президент пару раз предлагал, — сказала она, — но пока я не вижу в этом необходимости. Не такой уж у меня загруженный график, чтобы был нужен менеджер.

Рен хмыкнул, скрывая смех, и Кьёко-чан без особых раздумий пихнула его локтем в бок, призывая к молчанию.

Юкихито тоже едва мог сдержать улыбку, но, к счастью, сидел не рядом с ними.

— Э-э-э, — протянула Юки. — Не такой уж загруженный? Вы же вчера ездили на фотосессию в Фукуоку, вернулись поздно, но тут же начали сниматься здесь. А режиссёр сказал, что мы должны успеть снять главные сцены с вашим участием сегодня, потому что вы с Тсуругой-саном уезжаете в Токио завтра рано утром. Какой же график тогда загруженный?

— Ну, — Кьёко-чан замялась, и Юкихито не смог скрыть смешок, за что и поплатился, поймав убийственный взгляд из репертуара Мио, — было время, когда у меня было три работы и часов шесть в день на сон, еду и душ… Вот тогда график был довольно интенсивным.

— Три работы? — к ним обернулись и все остальные. — Это когда вы были в отделе «Люби меня»?

Кьёко-чан покачала головой:

— Нет, работать в «Люби меня» было очень… весело.

Плечи Рена дрогнули. Кьёко-чан мрачно взглянула на него и продолжила:

— Сначала, конечно, это было ещё и очень смущающе. Ну, чего стоила одна только розовая униформа. Но потом один мудрый человек дал мне очень хороший совет. Он сказал, что смысл шоу-бизнеса в том, чтобы привлечь к себе как можно больше внимания, и что нужно пользоваться любыми средствами. Последовав его совету я и получила первую роль в рекламе Курары.

— А кто этот человек? — в глазах Юки горело неприкрытое любопытство.

Кьёко-чан замялась, явно не желая открывать правду, но Рен широко улыбнулся и ответил:

— Это был я.

И больше вопросов не было.

Юкихито и сам ничего бы не спросил у человека с такой улыбкой.

***

Шин резко остановился, выбежав на небольшую поляну в лесу. Хиро и Тамаки едва не сбили его с ног, не успев затормозить.

— Это здесь случилось? — резко спросил Шин.

Тамаки кивнул.

— Я оставил их всего на минуту, а потом услышал крики и сразу же вернулся. Сразу же, клянусь!

— Где Юки? — Хиро схватил его за плечи и тряхнул. — Ты же сказал, что оставил её тело здесь.

— Я не знаю! — Тамаки отшатнулся. — Не знаю! Она была мертва! Я не знаю, где она! Я здесь её оставил, потому что она была мертва, а все знают, что нельзя… что для полиции… что нельзя!

— Успокойся, — приказал Шин. — Куда делась Рин?

— Когда я вернулся на поляну, тут была только Юки. Я не знаю, где Рин. Я её звал, но никто не откликнулся.

— Какого чёрта ты вообще куда-то попёрся? — заорал Хиро.

— Отлить я пошёл! Я же не знал, что на них кто-то нападёт!!!

— Успокойтесь, — Шин нахмурился и присел на корточки рядом, протянул руку к испачканной траве и размазал между пальцами ещё не успевшую засохнуть кровь. — Сейчас главное не найти виноватого, а понять, куда они обе делись.

— Может они просто пошутили? — Тамаки с надеждой оглянулся. — Такой прикол вполне в духе Юки. Может они уже в отель вернулись, а?

— Надо вызвать полицию, — сказал Хиро, отмахнувшись от друга. — Это не похоже на прикол.

Шин пожал плечами.

— Не могу сказать, что я бы удивился, если бы Рин так пошутила. Может, нам действительно нужно не пороть горячку, а вернуться в отель. Если их там нет, я спущусь к подножию, где ловит телефон и вызову полицию. А если они там, я прибью Рин сам.

— Да, ты прав, — Хиро кивнул.

— Если это шутка, Юки я тоже прибью. Твою мать! Хоть бы это была шутка!

— Пошли, надо поспешить. Если это правда, Рин в опасности.

— СНЯТО! Все топаем обратно к отелю!

Рен кивнул режиссёру с и благодарностью принял от Юкихито протянутую куртку. Всё-таки, осенью в горах было холодновато.

— Твой Шин кажется слишком уж спокойным для человека, чью сестру, возможно, только что похитили.

Рен пожал плечами:

— Разве он не показался тебе человеком, который сначала апеллирует к логике?

— Он показался мне человеком, который не хочет, чтобы кто-то покидал эти горы. По крайней мере, пока.

Рен улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Они вернулись к отелю первыми, съёмочной группе нужно было перетащить всё тяжелое оборудование, поэтому у актёров выдался небольшой перерыв.

— Как всё прошло? — к ним с Реном подсела Кьёко-чан, и Юкихито едва не полез за платком — загримировали её так, словно она проползла по лесу несколько миль.

— Всего три дубля, — отозвался Рен. — Режиссёру всё казалось, что я слишком взволнован.

Кьёко-чан хихикнула.

— Трудно его понять, да? То недостаточно волнуешься, то слишком взволнован.

Рен со вздохом кивнул.

Съёмочная группа вернулась в полном составе и засуетилась, расставляя по местам необходимое оборудование.

— Тсуруга! — позвал его режиссёр. — Так, где Могами? А, прости, не заметил. А где мои смертнички урезанным составом? — ребята подошли ближе и подсели на ступеньки к Кьёко-чан и Рену. — Сценария к окончанию следующего эпизода у детишек не было, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы оба очень постарались. А вы трое, — он ткнул пальцем в молодых актёров, — постарайтесь забыть, кто вы есть. С этой минуты существуют только ваши персонажи, поняли?

— Да, режиссёр! — хором ответили они.

— Ладненько! — режиссёр кивнул и тут же нахмурился. — Чего расселись? Ну-ка разошлись по местам!

***

Перепуганная Сакура выбежала им навстречу с ножом.

— Ты это чего? — вытаращил глаза Тамаки, мужественно отступив за спину Шина.

— Знаешь, как мне было страшно в этом доме одной, придурок? — разозлилась она. — Так все фильмы ужасов начинаются! И вообще, где Юки и Рин?

— Они не вернулись? — спросил Хиро вместо ответа.

— Это же вы пошли их искать! Какого чёрта происходит?

— Мы их не нашли, — сказал Тамаки. — Решили, что девчонки так пошутили и уже вернулись в отель.

— Нет тут никого, — Сакура махнула рукой с ножом.

— Ну да, — севшим голосом согласился Хиро. — А там тогда кто?

В дверях отеля застыла окровавленная и грязная Рин. На её шее были пугающие тёмные следы, словно кто-то пытался удушить её, а в трясущейся ладони она сжимала нож.

— Рин? — позвала её Сакура. — Это что, правда, шутка такая? Это вообще не смешно, идиотка! Кто так поступает с друзьями?! Юки!!! Выходи сейчас же!

— Юки тут нет, — тихо сказала Рин.

— А где она? — саркастично поинтересовалась Сакура. — Прячется в кустах? — и снова закричала: — Юки!!!

— Она в царстве мёртвых, — всё тем же голосом продолжила Рин. — Царь Эмма осудил её и отправил слуг своих забрать её душу.

— Рин, — испуганно позвал её Тамаки, — ты что несёшь?

— Рин, отдай нож и объясни, что случилось, — Хиро шагнул к ней, но она резко подняла нож в его сторону.

— Не приближайся!

— Рин? — Сакура очень старалась говорить спокойно. — Не бойся. У тебя шок, а мы просто хотим тебе помочь. Поэтому отдай Хиро нож. Давай же.

— Нет, — Рин качнула головой, а потом поднесла лезвие к собственной шее. — Вы должны взять машину и уехать отсюда. — Она кинула Хиро под ноги ключи. — Если ты не дашь им уехать, я перережу себе горло.

— Да что ты несешь? — в отчаянии спросил Хиро.

И тут Шин от души расхохотался.

— Впечатляющий спектакль, — похвалил он. — Ты, правда, это сделаешь?

— Да, — твёрдо сказала она. — Если ты не дашь им уехать.

Шин подошёл к ней ближе, остановившись в двух шагах, нагнулся, чтобы их лица были рядом, и выдохнул практически ей в губы:

— Давай.

Сакура завизжала, когда нож воткнулся в горло ему.

Шин рухнул под ноги Рин, захлёбываясь кровью, и та застыла над ним с безумными глазами.

— Какого… какого… — Тамаки не мог выговорить свою мысль до конца.

— Его надо сжечь, — сказала Рин. — Сжечь, чтобы у вас было время сбежать.

Она обернулась, чтобы уйти в дом, и именно этот момент выбрал Хиро, чтобы подскочить к ней и обхватить руками, поднимая в воздух.

— Отпусти меня! — безумно закричала Рин. — Его надо сжечь! Сжечь!

— Да помоги же! Тамаки! — Хиро держал её изо всех сил. — Надо связать её! Сакура!

Сакура кинулась в дом, чтобы найти верёвку, а Тамаки схватил Рин за ноги, помогая внести её внутрь.

— Нет! Вы умрёте! Его надо сжечь! Сжечь!

— СНЯТО!

***

— Итак, расскажите, каково вам снова работать вместе? Со съёмок «Тёмной Луны» прошло уже сколько? Почти два года?

— Да, пилотная серия вышла в октябре два года назад, — Рен кивнул, соглашаясь с ведущим. — И встретиться на площадке снова было очень приятно. С Могами-сан было легко работать и тогда, и тем более сейчас, когда она уже не просто начинающая актриса, а профессионал в своем деле.

— Рен-сан, вы заставляете девушку краснеть, — ведущий кивнул в сторону Кьёко-чан.

— Всего лишь говорю правду, — Рен развёл руками.

— Вам тоже легко, Кьёко-сан? — обратился к ней ведущий.

Она кивнула, а потом покачала головой. А потом нахмурилась и рассмеялась.

— Кьёко-сан? — ведущего, похоже, такая реакция развеселила.

— Простите, — сказала Кьёко-чан, — не знаю, как это объяснить. Когда я впервые играла с Тсуругой-саном… меня это очень сильно потрясло. Я знала сценарий, но сыграть эмоции, которые в нём подразумевались, заставил меня именно Тсуруга-сан. И когда я поняла, что он сделал, я была в ярости!

— Вот как? — заинтересовался ведущий. — Почему?

— А разве можно так себя вести с живыми людьми! — Кьёко-чан потрясла руками. — Потом я, конечно, успокоилась и поняла, что причина заключалась в разнице нашего опыта.

— Смирились?

— О нет, — Кьёко-чан покачала головой. — Решила, что буду учиться, и стараться, и работать изо всех сил, пока не смогу встреться с ним на площадке и сыграть на равных.

— Ну, судя по улыбке Рен-сана, вам это удалось.

— Оценку смогут дать только зрители, — сказала Кьёко-чан. — Надеюсь, им понравится фильм.

— Кстати, о фильме. Режиссёр Сузуки в своём интервью сказал, что никто из актёров не знает сюжет полностью, кроме вас двоих. Это так?

— Даже мы иногда не уверены, что знаем его полностью, — улыбнулся Рен. — Но можем пообещать, что зрителей будет ждать большое потрясение.

— Расскажите хотя бы немного, умоляем, — ведущий махнул рукой притихшей публике и те, повинуясь команде, начали просить хором.

Когда выкрики стихли, Кьёко-чан взглянула на Рена, а потом начала рассказывать:

— Начинается всё с группы студентов, которые едут на каникулы к подруге и однокурснице. Их пригласил отдохнуть в семейном отеле её брат, и они рассчитывают хорошо поразвлечься без присмотра старших.

— Судя по жанрам фильма, отдых, как я понимаю, будет так себе.

— Да, — согласился Рен. — Но рассказать о том, что случится дальше, мы не можем, потому что боимся столкнуться с яростью режиссёра.

— Меня депортируют из страны, если после интервью со мной с вами что-нибудь случится, — ведущий притворился, что он крайне испуган. — Но рискну задать последний вопрос. Отношения между вашими персонажами, какие они? Нам ждать любящих брата и сестру или ненависть, что была между Мио и Катсуки?

— Единственное, что я могу сказать, не раскрывая все карты, это то, что их отношения… сломанные.

— Сломанные? — удивлённо повторил ведущий. — Что вы имеете в виду?

Рен только улыбнулся и покачал головой в ответ.

Ведущий притворно тяжело вздохнул и обратился к аудитории:

— Что ж, видимо, вытянуть все секреты хитростью мне не удастся. Может быть, попробовать шантаж? Как вы считаете?

Публика одобрительно закричала и захлопала.

— Шантаж? — Кьёко-чан приподняла брови.

— Да, — с готовностью согласился ведущий. — Вы рассказываете сюжет или я начинаю задавать очень личные вопросы от наших зрителей. Шантаж!

Рен и Кьёко-чан рассмеялись.

— Могло бы сработать, если бы мы работали с каким-то другим режиссёром.

Ведущий сделал вид, что глубоко задумался, а потом согласился:

— Вынужден признать, что режиссёр Сузуки страшнее, чем шантаж. Что? Что говорите? — обратился он к публике. — Народ говорит, что личных вопросов всё равно не избежать.

Рен улыбнулся и кивнул.

Но Юкихито, наверное, единственный из всех присутствующих заметил, как его рука накрыла руку Кьёко-чан.

***

— Доброе утро, Яширо-сан, — поздоровалась с ним Сакура. Остальные ребята даже не подняли головы. Только Хиро каким-то с виду совсем уж невероятным усилием воли махнул в его сторону рукой.

— Боже, — сказал Юкихито. — Глядя на вас, мне хочется вызвать скорую.

— По большей части это грим, — Сакура безуспешно попыталась скрыть зевок. — Режиссёр пообещал, что сейчас гримёры освободятся, отмоют нас, мы доснимем сцену с Кьёко-сан, а потом он отпустит нас домой и оставит только их.

— Домой, — вздохнул Тамаки и покрепче обнял реквизитную подушку.

— Сколько сцен вам всего осталось? — спросил Юкихито.

Сакура подняла ладошки к лицу и принялась считать, разгибая пальцы:

— Как мы связываем Кьёко-сан, завтра самое начало с вечеринкой, потом когда ребята ушли на поляну со светлячками, а мы с Хиро остались с Тсуругой-саном, ну и как меня убьют. Вроде, всё.

— Нас убили вчера, — сообщил Тамаки. — И сейчас я уже жалею, что это была ненастоящая смерть.

Юкихито честно постарался не улыбнуться.

— А в представлении Кьёко-сан наш график наверняка почти свободный, — сказала Юки таким тоном, словно её только что постигло озарение. — Начинаю подозревать, что все успешные актёры роботы. Или инопланетяне. Яширо-сан, откройте тайну, с какой они планеты?

— Я задавал этот вопрос много раз, говорят, что с этой. Просто они очень любят свою работу.

Тамаки застонал.

— А вот я начинаю задумываться, кем хочу стать, когда вырасту.

Юкихито улыбнулся и про себя порадовался, что Рен не услышал эти слова.

— Думайте лучше о хорошем. Это ваши первые съёмки, и сразу же в фильме с очень известными актёрами. У вас есть все шансы в скором времени получить хорошие роли, — приободрил их он, но потом всё-таки не удержался и добавил: — Возможно, даже не у режиссёра Сузуки.

Ребята застонали.

***

— Ещё один дубль! Могами!

— Да? — Кьёко-чан обернулась к нему и вытянулась по струнке.

— Не знаю, что вы с Тсуругой делали эти два дня, но весь смысл в том, что ты не должна цепенеть под его прикосновениями. Рин не боится Шина, поняла?

Кьёко-чан покраснела до корней волос и кивнула, а Рен взглянул на режиссёра таким взглядом, что на его, режиссёра, месте, Юкихито начал бы беспокоиться за свою жизнь.

— И ты тоже Тсуругу бояться не должна, — продолжил режиссёр, вернув Рену убийственный взгляд.

— Я не боюсь! — запротестовала Кьёко-чан.

— Могами-сан узнала кое-что о моём прошлом и теперь чувствует себя неуютно, — сказал Рен, выступив вперёд. — Она справится.

— Я знаю, что она справится, — закатил глаза режиссёр. — Просто в следующий раз не тащите свои отношения в работу.

— У нас нет отношений, — твёрдо сказал Рен и нехорошо прищурился. — Вам стоит сначала думать, а потом уже высказывать предположения, способные испортить репутацию девушки.

Юкихито выдохнул и приготовился разнимать драку, но тут Кьёко-чан взяла Рена за руку.

— Могами-сан?

— Рен, — твёрдо сказала она, — я не чувствую себя неуютно, потому что ты всё рассказал мне. И я не боюсь… просто вчера я поняла, что на самом деле люблю Коуна. Что хотела бы провести с ним всю жизнь.

Рен неверяще качнул головой, а Юкихито, как и прочие присутствующие, на мгновение забыл, как дышать.

— Ты не можешь на самом деле так думать, — тихо сказал Рен.

— Монстром его считаешь только ты, — грустно улыбнулась Кьёко-чан. — Для меня он всегда будет хорошим человеком.

— Это ты слишком хорошая, — Рен прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Мои чувства не изменятся, — Кьёко-чан упрямо выставила вперёд подбородок.

И Рен тихо рассмеялся.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, убирая ладонь и улыбаясь ей. — Я очень на это надеюсь.

Кьёко-чан просияла.

— Не возражаете, если мы вернёмся к съёмкам? — ворчливо поинтересовался режиссёр.

— Ой! — встрепенулась Кьёко-чан. — Да! Простите! Мы готовы! Да!

Рен покачал головой и снова стал Шином, готовящим ужин рядом с сестрой.

— По местам, по местам, — поторопил всех режиссёр. — НАЧАЛИ!

Шин дотронулся до Рин, и она не замерла под его прикосновением, продолжив наливать чай.

Юкихито смотрел на разыгрываемую перед ними сцену и чувствовал себя так, словно у него на глазах только что произошло что-то совершенно прекрасное, но не мог понять, откуда взялось это чувство.

Она же сказала, что любит другого парня.

Так?

***

— Раньше мне хотелось с криком убежать от режиссёра в лес, а теперь даже и бежать-то некуда, — пожаловался Тамаки и все сочувственно помолчали.

— Не все режиссёры такие, — утешила его Кьёко-чан. — Обычно они… ну… не такие. Почти. Хотя, режиссёр Куросаки после кастинга часа два рассказывал нам с Моку-сан, что мы должны беречь тела и лица. Было очень неловко.

— А на моих съёмках режиссёр рыдал после каждого неудачного дубля, — с улыбкой вспомнил Рен. — Меня тогда уволили.

— За что? — озвучила Кьеко общую мысль.

Рен заулыбался совсем уж нехорошо.

— Мне было семнадцать лет, — просто сказал он, словно это всё объясняло.

— Ты делал неудачные дубли назло? — попыталась угадать Кьёко-чан.

— Я не буду ни подтверждать, ни опровергать это предположение, — ухмыльнулся Рен.

Кьёко-чан закатила глаза.

— Странно, что идея отдела «Люби меня» пришла в голову президенту так поздно.

— Мне бы не пошёл розовый комбинезон, — в голосе Рена слышался искренний ужас, и все постарались скрыть смешки.

А Юкихито было не до смеха, он не мог понять одного — какого чёрта Рен ведёт себе так, словно не его любимая девушка вчера призналась в чувствах к другому мужчине. Никакого отчаяния, никаких следов бессонной ночи в компании с алкоголем. Рен выглядел почти счастливым и полностью довольным жизнью.

Вечером, после окончания съёмок, Рен похлопал его по плечу и попросил доехать самостоятельно, потому что у него есть неотложные дела. И так улыбался, что Юкихито уже начал представлять заголовки жёлтых газет в духе «Знаменитость хладнокровно убивает и расчленяет соперника», но потом к ним подошла Кьёко-чан, Рен открыл перед ней дверцу машины, получил в ответ сияющую улыбку, сел за руль и укатил в неизвестном направлении.

А утром опоздал на съёмки.

Юкихито считал, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля и твёрдо намеревался припереть его к стенке и всё выяснить.

***

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — вкрадчиво спросил Юкихито.

Рен едва удостоил его взгляда и снова вернулся к разворачивающейся перед ними сцене убийства Сакуры, которая и без наложенных спецэффектов выглядела довольно убедительно.

— О чём?

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — Юкихито очень старался не повышать голос, поэтому периодически скатывался в полузадушенный шепот. — Любовь твоей бессмысленной жизни сказала, что любит другого, и вот как ты отреагировал?

Юкихито был вполне готов начать рвать волосы, вот только ещё не мог определиться, на чьей голове разумнее будет это делать.

Рен вздохнул и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Серьёзно? Ты ещё и улыбаться можешь? — спросил Юкихито. — А я тебя предупреждал, что если не поторопишься, её уведёт какой-нибудь проходимец! Говорил же, два года назад говорил! И ты последовал моим советам? Конечно же, нет, ты же у нас великий Тсуруга Рен, который делает, как считает нужным. А теперь она любит другого, и мы остались у разбитого корыта.

— Мы, Юкихито-сан? — уточнил Рен.

— Я столько сил и времени вложил в ваши отношения, что уже мы, — вздоху Юкихито могла бы позавидовать сама обречённость.

— Тогда хочу нас утешить, — сказал Рен. — У нас ещё не всё потеряно.

— Так уж и не всё, — скептически хмыкнул Юкихито. — Надеешься, что этот парень тоже окажется мерзавцем?

— О, поверь мне, — улыбнулся Рен, — он настоящий ублюдок. И если бы всё зависело от меня, я бы хотел, чтобы она полюбила Рена, а не Коуна. Рен джентльмен, он никогда бы не сделал ей больно. Тоже не идеальный вариант, но куда лучше этого придурка с кучей проблем.

Юкихито прищурился:

— Ты на что-то намекаешь, говоря о себе в третьем лице?

— Ты не просто менеджер, Юкихито-сан, — сказал Рен, так и не ответив на вопрос. — Я давно уже считаю тебя близким другом. Поэтому я скажу тебе одно слово, а о прочем ты должен будешь догадаться сам.

— Я слушаю, — Юкихито серьёзно кивнул.

Рен взглянул в сторону, туда, где хихикала над чем-то с Хиро и Тамаки Кьёко-чан, а потом наклонился ближе и сказал. Одно слово.

— Псевдоним.

***

— Хороших ты нашла себе друзей, — сказал Шин, опускаясь на одно колено перед связанной Рин и ставя рядом миску с водой и полотенцем. В его шее была дыра, из которой уже не текла кровь.

Рин сглотнула и попросила:

— Пожалуйста, не убивай их.

— Их время пришло, — терпеливо сказал Шин, провёл рукой по её щекам, стирая бегущие слёзы.

— Нет.

— Да. Они должны были умереть вчера в девятнадцать часов сорок три минуты. Они ехали на вечеринку, — Шин намочил полотенце и принялся нежно умывать её лицо, — машина Хиро сломалась на большой скорости, её занесло на повороте и всё.

— Ты лжёшь! — Рин мотнула головой, уходя от его прикосновения. — Если они должны были умереть, почему это ты приказал их убить?

Шин схватил её за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Это твоё наказание. Я твой Бог, а ты посмела покинуть меня. За твой грех они будут страдать.

— Я сбежала, когда поняла, что ты демон!

Шин хмыкнул, отстраняясь.

— Я знал, что не стоило позволять тебе взрослеть. Когда тебе было шесть, ты любила меня.

— Я не знала, что не взрослею, — огрызнулась Рин. — Ты забрал у меня семью, друзей и воспоминания о том, что я человек. Богу ведь это позволено, завести ручную зверушку себе на потеху.

— А потом ты увидела девушку рядом со мной и сказала, что хочешь вырасти. Стать такой же красивой, как она, — продолжил Шин, словно не слушая её. — И я позволил тебе. Взрослеть, пойти в школу, дружить с этими глупыми смертными. Когда ты перестала меня любить?

Рин отвела глаза.

— Ты крал чужие жизни, чтобы продлить мою.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты умерла.

— Но и жизни у меня не было, — тихо сказала она.

Шин одним движением оборвал связывающую её верёвку и поставил на ноги.

— Твой отец отдал тебя мне в обмен на благополучие вашего рода, — напомнил Шин, расстёгивая её платье. — Я всё ещё держу слово, поэтому жить тебе или умирать решать мне. Ты жрица моего храма.

Он провёл рукой, и платье осело на пол. Рин не шелохнулась:

— Я больше не хочу ей быть, — сказала она.

— У тебя нет другого выхода.

Он одел её в дзюбан, в тяжёлое кимоно, обвязал оби вокруг её пояса, а потом встал рядом, поцеловав, как ребёнка, в лоб.

— Нам пора.

— СНЯТО!

***

Канаэ ввалилась в единственную гримёрку с телевизором и едва не упала, отбирая пульт у коллег.

— Ты чего? — удивился Мурасаме.

Она отмахнулась и переключила на нужный канал. Там как раз показывали новость о состоявшейся премьере. Ведущая программы бодро рассказала завязку сюжета, продемонстрировала толпу возле кинотеатра, а потом хитро улыбнулась.

— А сейчас мы покажем вам новость, которая почти затмила собой премьеру. Хватайтесь за стулья, дамы!

Изображение на экране сменилось, вернувшись к красной дорожке перед кинотеатром, на которой не менее бодрая журналистка начала вещать в камеру:

— Дорогие телезрители, вы не поверите, кого мне удалось поймать! Звёзды премьеры, ради которой мы сегодня собрались, Тсуруга Рен и Кьёко!

Рен и Кьёко улыбнулись в камеру.

— Вы сегодня пришли вместе просто как коллеги или между вами что-то большее? — журналистка явно решила начать с главного, не особо-то ожидая услышать откровенный ответ.

Ведь все знают что нужно говорить, когда тебе задают стандартный вопрос.

Но, к её удивлению, Рен обнял Кьёко и просто сказал:

— Мы встречаемся.

Журналистка не сразу отреагировала. А потом задала крайней непрофессиональный вопрос:

— И давно?

— Шесть месяцев, — ответил Рен и широко улыбнулся. — Простите, мы забыли об этом рассказать.

— Забыли рассказать? — недоумённо переспросила журналистка.

— Были слишком заняты работой, — пояснила Кьёко.

Лицо журналистки забавно вытянулось, но она кивнула, принимая такой ответ.

Канаэ хмыкнула и сообщила присутствующим парням:

— Самое страшное, что они не врут. Даже меня пугают эти два трудоголика.

— Они только начали встречаться? — вытаращил на неё глаза Мурасаме. — Я думал они уже минимум год вместе.

Канаэ тяжело вздохнула в ответ.

На экран тем временем вернулась радостная ведущая:

— Плачьте и рыдайте, девушки Японии, самый желанный мужчина взаимно влюблён. Вспоминая их совместные посещения церемоний награждений, мы все давно уже ждали эту новость, а они забыли о ней нам рассказать! Не знаю, как вы, а я крайне обижена. Надеюсь, позвать гостей на свадьбу они не забудут. — Ведущая посмеялась своей же шутке. — Но фильм, по отзывам, получился хорош. Напряжённый, держащий интригу до конца, он понравился большинству критиков и зрителей. Тем, кто ещё раздумывает, стоит ли потратить деньги на билет, советуем послушать его создателя.

Режиссёр Сузуки занял собой практически весь экран.

— Скажите, режиссёр, — обратилась к нему пришедшая в себя журналистка, — чего же нам ожидать от вашего фильма? Это ужасы? Триллер? Детектив? Наши зрители просто умирают от любопытства.

Режиссёр обвёл глазами замерших гостей, пришедших на премьеру, пару мгновений задумчиво смотрел в камеру.

А потом ответил:

— Думаю, каждый зритель поймёт его по-своему. Кому-то он покажется триллером, кому-то драмой, а кому-то фильмом ужасов. Но для меня это… история любви.

_________  
_Царь Эмма — Бог загробного мира, решающий судьбу всех существ после их смерти. Путь в его царство лежит либо "через горы", либо "вверх, в небеса". В его подчинении находятся армии духов, одна из задач которых - приходить за людьми после смерти._


End file.
